


comfort

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: Renegades One-Shots [12]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia





	comfort

Adrian woke to a soft tap on his shoulder and a quiet whisper of his name. He opened his eyes, squinting at the dark figure hunched over him.

“Nova? What’re you doing here?” Adrian’s words were slurred with sleep, his brain struggling to understand why Nova would be in his house—in his  _ room _ , at 3 in the morning. He fumbled around to find the string for his lamp, finally locating it and switching on the light, but Nova grabbed at it and switched it off seconds later, but not before he caught a quick glimpse of her face. 

She looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, her hair matted, the ghosts of tears still apparent on her face. 

“Leave it off. Please.” Nova’s voice was broken, breaking a little as she spoke. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Adrian watched as Nova flinched, her eyes refilling with tears. 

“Something happened with my uncle.” The look in her eyer was enough to tell Adrian that he shouldn’t pry. He opened his arms, and Nova snuggled up against his chest. She was still shaking with unshed tears, and Adrian held her tighter, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. Nova dissolved into tears, hugging Adrian so tight she was scared it hurt. 

“Nova, I—What can I do?” 

“Just stay. Please.” 

Adrian chuckled lightly. “I mean, it’s my house, so I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Nova whispered, burying her head in his shoulder. She was sitting on his lap now, Adrian’s arms around her. Nova pulled away from him, pressing a light kiss against his lips. Adrian moved his arms from her neck to her waist, pulling her against him once again. He kissed her back, sweet and slow, until Nova’s eyes felt as if they could never open again and she pulled away, her head resting on his chest, Adrian’s arms around her. 

It wasn’t until hours later that Nova woke to the darkness of the early morning, Adrian still holding her. She started to slide out of Adrian’s arms, but when she moved his arms tightened around her and he mumbled, half asleep, “Stay, please.” Nova sighed, kissing his cheek and pulling a blanket over her, ready to sleep again. 


End file.
